It is proposed to develop a laser plume analysis instrumentation system that is suitable for quantitative measurements on potentially harmful tissue ablation by-products such as toxic vapor species (and their phototoxic fluorescence emissions) in laser plumes generated by laser surgery procedures. In Phase I program research, candidate laser plume analysis instruments shall be evaluated for their utility in measuring tissue ablation by-products produced by argon fluoride (ArF) excimer laser anterior keratomileusis of animal and human cornea specimens. The candidate laser plume analysis instruments shall include: 1) spectroscopic instrumentation (an optical multichannel analyzer (OMA) system, a spectroradiometer system, and a laser probe absorption and laser induced fluorescence spectrometer system) for characterization of plume vapor species, their emission spectra, and the doses of phototoxic fluorescence emissions absorbed by the retina and other ocular structures. 2) a laser probe attenuation system for spatial and temporal characterization of debris particles, and 3) a mass spectrometer system for characterization of relative abundances of plume vapor species. ArF excimer laser anterior keratomileusi experiments shall be performed using laser parameters (irradiance, pulse fluence, pulse repetition frequency, etc.) identical to those presently being evaluated in clinical trials. In Phase II program research, selected laser plume analysis instruments shall be developed and optimized for research and clinical applications. Issues related to routine and dependable use in a clinical environment (such as instrument sensitivity, specificity, speed of operation, size, cost, ease of use, and packaging,) shall be addresses in order to market a broadly useful instrument system for realtime laser plume analysis. If Phase II research is successful, Phase III development shall be funded by Antropix and other private investors. The ultimate goal of the proposed program is the development of a new clinical instrument that permits analysis of laser plume hazards and that aids safe and effective clinical applications of laser surgery.